Sarah Ravencroft
Sarah Ravencroft was a potent evil witch as well as the ancestress of the famous horror writer, Ben Ravencroft. Physical appearance A painting in Ben's mansion depicted Sarah as a beautiful young woman dressed in Wiccan robes, and with a necklace around her neck. But once she was freed from her prison in the book, her actual appearance was revealed: a ghostly-pale middle-aged woman with long white hair that flowed and rippled in the air, and she was dressed in a lavender gown, with a red pendant around her neck. Personality To better convince Mystery Inc. to help him, Ben gave the false impression that Sarah was an untraditional, kind-hearted Wiccan who helped many sick people who could not afford medical treatment. But in reality, Sarah was an evil and sadistic witch with an utter lack of compassion or humane feelings. She could be ruthless to those who stood in her way, even to her own family, as shown by her interaction with her own descendant, Ben, who was actually the person who had freed her from her imprisonment. She's so evil that she wants to destroy the world as revenge for her imprisonment, and has no interest in ruling it. Powers and abilities Sarah Ravencroft was arguably the most powerful and terrifying witch Mystery Inc. had ever faced, all the more so since her magic was potent and real. Her witchcraft enabled her to perform numerous terrible yet nonetheless-spectacular feats: * Animating objects in any way she pleased and placing them under her control * Project blasts of fire * Encase a victim in an unbreakable green shell of mystic energy * Size manipulation * Project a darkness that devoured any physical matter in it As a ghost she could fly, expand her body and phase through solid matter. History Early life ;Fake Her descendant, Ben, lied about her completely because it hid his true evil intentions as well. He portrayed her as a beautiful, pleasant-looking young Wiccan, whose kind and gentle nature led her to help many people who could not afford medical treatment. ;Real In the year of 1657, Sarah used her magic to terrorize and kill innocents. Fortunately, the Wiccans (people who worked in tune with the forces of nature for healing purposes) were able to defeat Sarah by using her own magic against her - imprisoning her in her own spell-book. Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost Centuries later, however, her descendant from the modern world, Ben, tricked the Mystery Inc. into helping him find her spell-book. After using it to acquire new magical powers, an insane Ben proceeded to free Sarah from her prison, believing that their combined magic would make them an unstoppable force, enabling them to reign supreme over the world. However, ancestor and descendant quickly got into an argument, since Sarah rejected the idea of ruling the world together, and instead wants to destroy it. She also showed how ruthless and cruel she can be, as instead of thanking and showing gratitude to Ben, her descendant, the very one who had freed her, she warned him not to cross her path. Horrified and disillusioned by this, Ben attempted to imprison Sarah back into the book, but she simply laughed in his face and revealed that only a true, virtuous Wiccan can banish her. She then proceeded to trap Ben in a magical sphere, and laughed as he screamed to be released. Velma then got an idea. She freed the Hex Girls, and while Dusk and Luna tried to release Mayor Corey and Mr. McKnight, Velma convinced Thorn to read the banishing spell. Initially, she refused, but then understood that she was the only one who could stop Sarah - "You still have Wiccan blood, which means only you can read the spell that will send Sarah Ravencroft back to where she came from." Velma then sent Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers to get the book. The gang tried to get the book many times, but Sarah kept transforming pumpkins, a tree, and even a turkey into monsters to stop them. Eventually, the gang obtained the book, each throwing it to another person when they got captured, until it reached Thorn. Ignorant of what was really going on, Sarah laughed, stating that "the book is useless to a mere mortal", only to be outraged when Thorn's Wiccan blood allowed her to channel the book's magic to avoid being captured by a monster tree. She then flew towards Thorn. With Velma's urging, Thorn hurriedly chanted the spell, finishing it just as Sarah's fingers grabbed the book. The spell had worked: it weakened Sarah, knocking her backwards with its incredible force, and even reversed all of the spells she had cast (as her monsters turned back to normal except the turkey, which later became Oakhaven's new "big" attraction). However, just before it sucked her in, Sarah grabbed Ben and dragged him in with her, shouting that she "won't go back alone". A burning branch fell on the book, disintegrating it (apparently forever trapping or killing the two villains). Velma, upon seeing this, solemnly said, "Ben Ravencroft's last book is one the world will never buy." Appearances * DTV2. Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost Quotes "Thank thee. Who art thou?" "Thou hast freed me, so now I can punish the world for my long imprisonment. I shall create an era of darkness over this land!" "I care not for thy whims. Cross my path and I shall destroy thee along with thy world!" "Thinkest thou art a Wiccan? Only a virtuous soul can imprison me." "Nay, I'll stop thee myself!" Spell to become a warlock Let the evil from the past Breathe again with fiery blast! Let the dark wind quiff the night To blow away the force of light! Now I summon ancient power This is evil's finest hour! - Ben Ravencroft Spell to summon Sarah Dreadful darkness, hear my cry Bring back one who cannot die Let the witch who perished here Live again and re-appear! :- Ben Ravencroft Spell to banish Sarah Ancient evil get thee hence Only good can recompense For the misdeeds you have done Witch return from whence you've come! :- Thorn Note: As revealed by Sarah and subsequently proved by Thorn, only a true Wiccan or a person of Wiccan descent can successfully cast this spell. In other languages Category:Characters with pyrokinesis Category:Deceased characters Category:Ghosts and ghouls Category:Oakhaven citizens Category:Real monsters Category:Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost characters Category:Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost monsters Category:Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost villains Category:Witches Category:World conquerers